Supa Supa no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Daz Bones }} The Supa Supa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that enables the user's body to gain characteristics of a steel blade to attack opponents with, making the user a . "Supa supa" is the noise a knife makes when cutting through something. This is different from "Bara", the noise the knife makes when it hits the board. In the English versions, it is called the Dice-Dice Fruit. It was eaten by Daz Bones, also known by his Baroque Works alias Mr. 1. The fruit's powers were first seen being used by Daz Bones to slice a wall he was about to hit, after he was kicked by Mr. 2.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 160 (p. 17) and Episode 103, the power of the fruit is demonstrated but not clearly explained. The fruit's powers were fully revealed when Bones and Zoro began to battle. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Daz Bones, is that its user can create strong blades from any part of their body. The ability allows the user's body to gain characteristics of steel, more specifically a blade. The user is immune to normal slashing attacks, but any specialized attack capable of slashing through steel is capable of slashing the user's flesh. He also seems to have the ability to cut through objects without the need to physically touch them; this is likely a similar principle to air-based slashes used by various swordsmen. This is shown in his Atomic Spurt and Spar Break attacks, as well as an unnamed attack he used when he first demonstrated his ability by attacking Nami. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Bones, have been used primarily for combat. He uses them both for defense and offense. He was shown to have turned his leg and foot into a big blade to attack the opponent, clashing against Zoro's swords. He can also quickly spin these leg blades while doing a hand stand (similar to Sanji's Party Table Kick Course) to slice nearby opponents, creating a small but sharp and powerful hurricane, as he did so to defeat the Marines on board of the battleship they fought on. The named techniques that are used by Bones that involve the Devil Fruit all of them have the pun, Supa, in their name due to way they are pronounced in Japanese. Super Breaker for instance is pronounced as Supa Breaker in Japanese. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this pun is absent. The named techniques are as follows: * : Bones' defensive technique, he remains completely motionless and uses his Supa Supa no Mi powers to enable his body to gain characteristics of steel and thus impervious to harm, in the same principle to Tekkai. This is called Iron Guard in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Spider Defense in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen during Bones and Zoro's battle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapters 193-195 and Episode 118-119, Bones reveals many techniques in his battle against Zoro. * : Bones turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades and slashes like an animal using its claws. If he does this hard enough he can even split objects behind his intended target. While the attack's name is mentioned in the manga, it is unnamed in the anime. In the Viz Manga, this is called Razor Claws. This was first seen during Bones and Zoro's battle. * : First Bones turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades, places his hands together wrist-to-wrist, and finally lunges at his opponent using his hands to both stab and slice at the same time. The sheer force of this attack is so strong that it ends up not only cutting his intended target, but things behind his target as well. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Daisy Blade. This was first seen during Bones and Zoro's battle. * : Again Bones turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades but this time he crosses both hands over his chest and slashes with a downward "X" motion instantly slicing anything in front of him. Bones claims he can do this such as to cut things up at the atomic level, hence the name. This is called Atomic Dicer in the Viz Manga and Atomic Dice in the 4Kids dub. This was first seen during Bones and Zoro's battle. * : One of his most devastating attacks, he sprouts circular blades up and down his forearms then makes them spin, turning his forearms into mini-tiller blades that shred anything they touch. His fists remain unchanged during this attack. Due to the way the blades spin around Bones' arms, the technique resembles a drill used by excavators.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 195 and Episode 119, Zoro calls Bones an excavator due to way he performs his Spiral Hollow technique. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Buzz Saws. This was first seen during Bones and Zoro's battle. * : With both arms, Bones swings them both and crosses them. This creates powerful forward horizontal slashes. This was first seen during Bones and Zoro's battle. The slashes were so sharp that they were able to slice the pillar behind Zoro also. This is called Tower Crusher in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. * : Yet again, Bones turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades to attack, but this time he also sprouts a blade on the bottoms of his feet, like ice skates, and dashes towards his opponent, gaining great momentum before he strikes. This is called Atomic Dicer in the Viz Manga and Atomic Dash in the 4Kids dub. This was first seen during Bones and Zoro's battle. Trivia * Bones' dream of being a super hero ("Supa Hero") is a play on words with his Devil's Fruit.One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 408 Cover Story Vol. 38, Bones' dream was to become a Super Hero. * During the Impel Down breakout, the animation of Bones' bladearms were changed: His fingers completely disappeared. *The Supa Supa no Mi is similar in regards to the Buki Buki no Mi and the Choki Choki no Mi, as all three can be utilized to turn the user's body parts into blades. References External Links * Blade - Wikipedia article on the object Daz Bones can become. * Steel - Wikipedia article on the substance a blade is composed of. Site Navigation ca:Supa Supa no Mi de:Supa Supa no Mi it:Lama Lama Category:Paramecia